This Night
by pineappletop92
Summary: ONESHOT: Sirius Black is the famed heartbreaker of Hogwarts School Of Withcraft and Wizardry. When he crosses paths with a ceratin girl, will love conquer him at last? SBOC songfic to This Night by Billy Joel


_Disclaimer: I own neither Sirius Black nor the rights to this song._

**-----**

**This Night**

**Billy Joel**

-----

_Didn't I say_

_I wasn't ready for a romance_

_Didn't we promise_

_We would only be friends_

_And so we danced_

_Though it was only a slow dance_

_I started breaking my promises_

_Right there and then_

-----

"Ah, hello, Mr. Black."

I winced and turned around to come face to face with Argus Filch, the caretaker of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Ever since I "accidentally" set his robes afire in my first year, Filch has been out to get me, not to mention my good friends and fellow Marauders, James Potter, Peter Pettigrew, and Remus Lupin. After years of always being caught by him, we formulated a magical map to let us know his whereabouts at all times, so that we could easily avoid him and his ruddy kitten.

It just so happened that I wasn't with my friends tonight. And James had the map.

"And Miss Jorkins, how good to see you."

The girl whom I had recently been snogging made a small noise.

Filch smiled maliciously. "Why don't you two come out of that broom closet?"

Yes. We were in a broom closet. I, Sirius Black, was caught snogging a girl, in a broom closet. You can't blame me, though. It was past curfew, and the girl was from Hufflepuff. What else was I supposed to do?

"All right, that's a detention for the two of you. Mr. Lupin, would you be so kind to escort Miss Jorkins back to her common room?"

I watched as my friend, Remus Lupin – a prefect! the nerve of him – walked the girl I had been snogging back to Hufflepuff's common room.

"As for you, Mr. Black, you can go with Miss Tempest."

I sighed and began following the said girl back to Gryffindor Tower. As she walked ahead of me, I studied her. She had long, dark brown hair, which fell to her mid-back. She was a good deal four inches short than me, with curves in all the right places. I knew she was in my year. In fact, I think her name was Tamara. Tamara Tempest. Has a nice ring to it.

"So, Tamara-" I began.

"I suggest you don't talk to me, Black," she snapped.

"Why the hell not?"

"I'm a prefect and you have just been caught outside your common room after hours. If I was caught consorting with you, I could get in trouble."

"Consorting? You call talking _consorting_?"

"And what could possibly interest me in you, Black?"

"Well, geeze, I dunno. You're really pretty and all-"

Tamara stopped and spun on her heal. Startled, I nearly walked into her. I had to look down at her. And when I did, I was surprised to see how green her eyes were. They were grey-green, and shined with defiance.

"I _know_ who you are. You're Sirius Black, one-night-stand, heartbreaker of Hogwarts. Every girl knows what you do, and yet they all want you. Well, not me, Black. I've already had my heart broken, and I don't plan on letting you break it even more."

Taken aback, I gaped at her. Was that a tear in her eye?

"Listen, Tempest, I didn't mean anything by it. If you don't want me, you don't have to. I'm not going to force you to snog me or anything."

She stared me down. I swear to God, I was intimidated. I think she's the only person I know _shorter_ than me who can stare me _down._

"Fine, Black. Just don't make any more moves on me."

Tamara started to walk away, but I quickly hurried to keep pace with her.

"So, who's the guy who broke your heart?"

She winced. "None of your business."

I sighed. "Fine."

"Here we are, Black. _Acromantulae_." The portrait of the Fat Lady swung open with a snort from the Fat Lady herself. "Now, I have to go finish my patrol." She started to turn away, but I stopped her.

"Listen, Tamara, you know the Christmas dance they're hosting for the seventh years on Saturday?"

"What about it?" She started to back away from me.

"I was wondering-"

"What did I just say Black? _No._"

"Just hear me out. I was wondering if you wanted to go with me and my friends. None of us have dates - except for James, he's going with Lily – and you don't look like you were planning on going at all."

"And what made you think that?"

"Well, for someone who's just gotten her heart broken, I'd say you've moved on rather quickly, then." I turned to go inside the common room.

"Wait, Black."

"Yes?" I turned back around.

"I'll go, with you and your friends, on _one _condition. But you must swear you'll stick to this rule, no matter what."

"I solemnly swear that I will not violate your rule," I said truthfully. I liked this girl's attitude, and I wanted to get to know her better. Besides, she looked like she could use a night just for fun.

"Good." She started to walk away, but I stopped her.

"Wait, what's the rule?"

Tamara smiled back at me.

"No falling in love with each other."

-----

_Didn't I swear_

_There would be no complications_

_Didn't you want_

_Someone who's seen it all before_

_Now that you're here_

_It's not the same situation_

_Suddenly I don't remember the rules anymore_

_-----_

I watched all the happy couples dancing from where I stood by the punch table – a good place to pick up girls. James was out dancing with Lily (I had literally fallen off his chair when she had said yes to James) and Remus had asked a girl- yes, a girl, shocking, I know – to dance with him. As for Peter, he was currently piling up a plate full of all the food he could fit on to it. And what he couldn't was going into his pockets.

"Okay, I came. Happy, Black?"

Startled, I glanced around to see Tamara standing by my elbow, arms crossed and looking fabulous in dark red dress robes and fell elegantly to the floor. Her hair was clipped back halfway with a barrette while the rest feel around her shoulders. To tell you the truth, I was entranced. However, I quickly hid my feelings from her.

"Not quite."

She looked at me. "Now what?"

"What would be the point in going to a dance if you don't dance?"

"What?! Oh, hell, no, Black. I told you-"

"You told me no falling in love. You never said we could dance. _As friends._" I added that last bit in hopes that it might persuade her.

She thought about it, biting her lower lip in the process. I stared at my drink while she did.

"Fine. One dance. The next song."

I grinned at her. "Great."

-----

_This night is mine_

_It's only you and I_

_Tomorrow_

_Is a long time away_

_This night can last forever_

_-----_

I pulled Tamara out onto the dance floor as a new song started. She protested.

"Sirius, no! This is a slow song! I never agreed to a slow song!"

"You agreed to the next song. Fast or slow, this is the next song."

Reluctantly, Tamara let me guide her onto the dance floor. Once we were there, I placed my hands on her hips and she placed her arms around my neck. Slowly we began to dance. I led her as we swayed back and forth to the song. Somehow, we moved closer to each other. Or maybe I moved closer to her. I wasn't sure. But all I know is, suddenly I was close enough to smell her.

_Cinnamon. She smelled like cinnamon._

I felt strange. Light-headed. My heart was beating crazily in my chest and my hands and gone all sweaty. Suddenly I wanted to – no, I _needed_ to kiss Tamara.

And so I did.

I inched my face closer to hers. When she didn't pull away, I slowly closed the gap between our lips.

Sensations I had never felt before were suddenly coursing through my veins. No other girl had ever affected me like this. A kiss was always just a kiss. But this, _this_ was something more.

Then Tamara broke away.

Confused, I looked at her, only to see tears pooling in the corners of her pretty green eyes.

"You promised," she whispered accusatively.

I stared after her as she walked away, breaking into a run halfway and exiting the Great Hall.

-----

_I've been around_

_Someone like me should know better_

_Falling in love_

_Would be the worst thing I could do_

_Didn't I say_

_I needed time to forget her_

_Aren't you running from someone_

_Who's not over you_

_-----_

A week later I found myself in a sense of déja vû as I turned around to face Filch.

Here I was, in a broom closet, this time with a red-head from Ravenclaw, and I had managed to get caught.

Again.

I sighed and took my punishment without complaint.

"Ok, Miss Tempest, take Mr. Black back to Gryffindor Common Room."

I looked up sharply to see Tamara gaping at Filch.

"Mr. Filch, I can't-"

"What is stopping you, Miss Tempest? You have two perfect good legs. No go." Filch sneered at her and she quickly walked away. I ran to catch up with her, all the while trying to think of something to say.

"Listen, Tamara-"

"I don't want to listen to you, Black. In fact, I don't want to _see_ you."

"Well, considering that we're in the same House, I think that will be near impossible."

"Will you shut up?!"

"No."

She spun around and jabbed her finger into my chest.

"Listen to me, Black. There was one rule, and you broke it. You lost your chance at being friends, now good-_bye_."

I watched dejectedly as she stalked off in the opposite direction. Shoving my hands into my pockets, I slowly trudged back to the common room.

-----

_How many nights_

_Have I been lonely without you_

_I tell myself_

_How much I really don't care_

_How many nights_

_Have I been thinking about you_

_Wanting to hold you_

_But knowing you would not be there_

_-----_

I lay in bed, listening to the sounds made by my roommates. From Peter's bed came a high-pitched whine that I figured was his strange snore. Soft breathing came from Remus's bed and murmurings of Evans's name came from James's.

I sighed and rolled over, trying to fall asleep, but it was no use. I hadn't slept for two weeks now, because all I've been thinking about is _her._

I know I made a promise – to her and myself – that I wouldn't fall in love. I had never planned on it, really. That's why I had become what I was – a heartbreaker. I just didn't want to face love and have _my _heart broken.

It turns out that love has a mind of its own. I always thought that if I just went through girls one after the other I wouldn't have to face falling in love. Well, love decided to sneak up on me. I never realized that falling in love could happen so quickly. . . .

I punched my pillow, trying to get thoughts out of my head of Tamara.

_Tamara._

God, how I loved that name. _Tamara._ With her dark brown hair and perfect green eyes.

No, I wouldn't think of her. She only reminded me of the pain. The pain I felt every time I looked at her and she glared at me . . . or just looked away. The pain I felt when I tried to talk to her, but she brushed me off indignantly. The pain I felt today when I realized that she was purposely avoiding me. . . .

I wanted to hold Tamara in my arms. I wanted her to be beside me in my bed. I wanted to see her sleeping form cradled in _my _arms.

_But would that ever happen?_

-----

_This night_

_You're mine_

_It's only you and I_

_I'll tell you_

_To forget yesterday_

_This night we are together_

_-----_

Tamara was walking down the corridor alone. I waited until she passed by my hiding spot before I reached out and grasped her arm, pulling her into the room.

"What the – Black!"

"Yes, it's me."

"Get off of me! Let me go!"

"No." I concentrated and the room we were in was suddenly lit by a thousand candles. Tamara stopped struggling to free herself to take in the sight.

It was a large marble dance floor, with a high vaulted ceiling. Slow soft music began to play from a hidden source.

"What is this place?" Tamara whispered.

"It's the Come-And-Go Room. I found it in my third year, and I've never told anyone about it."

"Anyone?"

"Not even James."

She looked at me and then back at the room, an expression of wonderment on her beautiful face. Taking her hand in mine, I bowed.

"May I have this dance?"

Shyly, she took my hand and we danced slowly in the center of the room. She buried her head in my shoulder as I swayed both of us back and forth.

"Tamara," I whispered, "about the kiss-"

I felt her tense up. I quickly went on before she could break away.

"-it was the most wonderful thing that ever happened to me."

She pulled away slightly and looked at me in the eye, as if she were trying to see if I was lying or not. When she saw that I was being honest, she relaxed and I continued.

"Tamara, I've never felt this way about any other girl. In fact, I think it's the reason _why_ I've been with so many other girls. I've been running from something that I can't run from."

She watched me, waiting.

"Tamara, I love you."

-----

_This night_

_Is mine_

_It's only you and I_

_Tomorrow_

_Is such a long time away_

_This night can last forever_

_-----_

I waited with baited breath while I let this information sink in. My mind was whirling and there was a single thought running through my head over and over again.

_She hates me. She hates me. She hates me._

Tamara surprised me by grabbing my face, leaning up, and kissing me.

I was quite taken aback, but once I had regained my posture, I eagerly kissed her back. All those feelings I had felt the first time I kissed her returned, only increased. I didn't want to stop kissing this perfect woman. I wanted it to last forever.

Finally, we were forced to break apart, grasping for air. I leaned my forehead against hers and stared down at her.

Tamara was staring at the floor, her eyelids hiding her green eyes from sight. When she did look up at me, I felt myself melt at the beauty I saw inside them.

"Sirius, you're the one who broke my heart."

Confused, I stepped back.

"What?"

She wrapped her arms about her middle and looked away from me.

"You know how I told you my heart was already broken?"

"Yes . . ."

"You're the one who broke it."

Now I was seriously confused. "How?"

"Because I've loved you since we first met."

I opened my mouth to interrupt, but she plowed on.

"It started out as a crush, but I quickly learned to love you, even before any other girl saw your good looks and charms. As for me, I fell in love with Sirius Black – the funny, intelligent, loyal, guy. But then you became the heartthrob of Hogwarts, and I saw that you would probably _never_ go for the likes of me. That's when my heart broke in two."

"Tamara. . . ." I reached out and brushed away the tear that was traveling down her cheek. "I don't think anyone but you has ever noticed me for who I really was."

"Oh, Sirius." She threw her arms around me. "I love you."

I quickly pulled her into a passionate kiss. I wasn't afraid anymore. I gave into love.

-----

_Tomorrow_

_Is such a long time away_

_This night can last forever_

_-----_


End file.
